03-03-2012
Loot from this session: 250 gp: Loot from the Dead Warrens -400 gp: Buying Wand of Remove Disease 200 gp: Ishani escorted 86 gp: Money from Rackers Alley Activity This time we start at the execution of the presumed kingslayer. Trinia Sabor was about to be executed, but the legendary Blackjack intervened and rescued Trinia from under the nose of the executioner, with some help from the adventurers. Shortly thereafter, the tales tell of a strangely lit ship sailing into the Jeggare River, under the cover of darkness, where it was sunk after repeatedly rufusing to answer to hailings. As it became the talk of the city, the party was sure to have heard about it. Taking a short absense from the party, Zyriel left to finalize his training as a Sable Company Marine, which required all his time for a short period. The following day, while staying at the Three Rings, the heroes was visited by Grau Soldado and his problem was imminent. His niece Brienna had fallen ill with an unknown disease, and needed immediate attention. The party went to visit her at Grau's sisters house just outside Korvosa, and after inspecting Brienna they realized that they where unable to help her without an outer remedy. There, they also met the Abadarian Cleric Ishani Dhatri, who expressed his concern with the little girls condition, but was unable to do anything really useful, as that would be in conflict with the tenets of his god. The party then traveled back into the city to find a potion or maybe a wand of Remove Disease to help the little girl. Scouring the markets they found a shop carrying magical items, including potions and wands, and after shrewd hagging session they managed to buy a Wand of Remove Disease for a greatly reduced price. Ishani, possessing the necessary knowledge to properly use it, then graciously offered to use it to cure the little girl. About this time, the first recorded cases of the deadly Blood Veil began to appear, and it seems that these heroes had just encountered one of the earliest instances of this terrible disease, one they would have a important part in combating. Acting on an invitation from their acquaintance Vencarlo Orisini, the adventurers went to his swordfighting school in Old Korvosa and was there met by a surprise: Trinia Sabor. Vencarlo, admitting to be a friend of Blackjack, asked the heroes to help escort her out of town. They agreed to this, and while the trip was not without peril, they all made it out of the city in one piece. The adventurers was then asked to escort Ishani to Castle Volshenyk to meet with Cressida Kroft. During the walk, Ishani talked about his experiences with Blood Veil. Upon arriving they were introduced to two new organisations in the city: The Gray Maidens and the Queen's Physicians. They also met Dr. Reiner Davaulus, the leader of the Queen's Physicians. These two organizations had been appointed by the crown to provide additional security and lead the effort against Blood Veil, respectively. Eithain joined the meeting with Cressida as the a representive of the faith of Desna. It seems he was preoccupied with this duty and helping with curative magic for the sick for some time, unable to join the others in their tasks. Before departing, the aid of the remaining heroes was requested. Several back alleys was already rumored to have become dumping grounds for the dead, and one, Racker's Alley, was named so persistently that an investigation was required. A couple of guards had already been sent, but they had yet to report back. Arriving, they noticed a pile of bodies, and going in to investigate, they were set upon by a vampiric creature and 3 of his brethren, all of which they managed to dispatch. Returning to report on the situation allowed for the Guard to take action against this and other dumping sites, undoubtably saving lives. New Harrow Cards Kyeran - The Survivor The ability to come back when all hope seemed lost and all that had value was gone. Tosti - The Desert The ability to come through a 'tight space' as in a trial in life that is hard to overcome. Could represent his time at the Academae. Xian - The Mountain Man Represents an external power. An outer influence that will try to combat you, or that you might try to combat it. Zyriel - The Teamster Driving external pressure. Use your abilities to keep everyone together and use resources from one area to help in another. Ethain - The Sickness Disease of body and soul. A very strong threat against ones self in the form of a hidden enemy or disease. At the same time it is a great power against this disease. Powerfully represented in the Harrow, meaning that Ethain have a large role to play Jamroar - The Brass Dwarf Invulnerability to the peril ahead. Strength and power to overcome Harrowing The Past - A new power was declared, a bond was formed between persons and ideals *The Joke *The Trumpet - A declaration of power *The Marriage - A connection between persons, ideals and ideas. The Present - Being strengthened and enpowered by recent events. *The Bear - Strength, but that it is strength that strengthen. Brute force will control. *The Paladin *The Rabbit Prince The Future - Very grim, dire warnings of death, disease and deception *The Sickness - Sickness, Death. Very powerful connection to Eithain. *The Carnival - False dreams, all is not as it looks to be. *The Fiend - Much death, great loss